Sybeth Talsar
Sybeth Talsar is a female human NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Sybeth Talsar was the Duchess of Emeron. She was accused by the Crown of orchestrating the attack on Strade Hall and stripped of her position and jailed. Later freed by the rest of the so called Sinister Seven, she fled the capital in an effort to gather allies to fight the corruption within the Royal Court. Background Sybeth Talsar was was the wife to Duke Lurin Talsar XVII, the last in a long line of the Talsar line that ruled the Duchy of Emeron for generations. Their son Lurin XVIII had died in childhood and the duke's siblings too were dead. King Koris Woodbridge decreed that Duchess Sybeth would inherit the duchy and she was made ruler of the Duchy of Emeron. Her crest is four caltrops at each corner of the field. King Koris valued Duchess Sybeth's friendship, support and advice as the two tended to agree on a number of matters. Duchess Sybeth frequently and openly stated that there are many that she would like to see gone from Court for their “rotten souls and loose morals,” Many interpreted this criticism to be aimed at the Queen Merey Woodbridge, as the two women intensely disliked one another. Duchess Sybeth’s first knight and closest confidant is the elf Dame Malia Waerblue. The Duchess faced criticism for naming an elf as knight but Sybeth seemed unconcerned and even named Dame Malia her heir. With her only son dead, this generated eve more intense controversy as an elven duke could rule for centuries and, therefore, wield enormous power in the kingdom. Sybeth, trusting Dame Malia’s judgment and character, counters that this would be a good thing as there are too many bad rulers in positions of power throughout the kingdom. History On the 22nd of Griffon, 1159, there was an explosion upon the top of Strade Hall when a trio of individuals magically transported there to summon and destroy the avatar of Yotia. The destruction was immense. Two days later the Crown accused Duchess Sybeth and her heir, Dame Malia of being involved. Queen Joycie Woodbridge stripped Sybeth of her title and named her husband Geoffry Ravenut as Duke of Emeron. Sybeth and Malia were sentenced to death and imprisoned while arrangements were made for a public execution. On the 28th of Griffon the two were broken out of prison by Sir Imlott Ebberholt, Sir Lazrith, Sir Aladhos Drake, Sir Reyny Indsott, and Sir Arocan Gialiadin II, all of whom had been called to the city to offer oaths to Geoffry Ravenut as duke, but had not yet done so. They ultimately fled the capital and the Crown quickly dubbed the group The Sinister Seven, and publicly denounced them. Duchess Sybeth secretly traveled to Rupmon to treat with Baroness Thelassa Sedri of Sellingsburg to convince her to help address the corruption in the Royal Court. Personality, Appearance and Abilities Duchess Sybeth is a feisty old woman who is mostly concerned with doing what she believes is right. She is of average height and weight and has blue eyes with thick grey hair. Though rather past her prime, Sybeth was a more than capable warrior and before marrying Duke Lurin even participated in a campaign along the Plains of Galmar. She has an inquisitive mind and is well versed in a number of topics including history, religion, diplomacy, and properly courtly etiquette. She is also considered by most to be incredibly perceptive. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs Category:Nobles